


River Timeout

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are still enjoying their little timeout.





	River Timeout

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. 
> 
> Part of the Bonded to Magic series

They reached the river at about the same time, even though Arthur insisted that he had won the race and therefore, Merlin was the lame duck. 

Playing around like children, splashing each other with water, they laughed a lot and Merlin loved the carefree way in which Arthur moved around. In the village, it was as if he still guarded his appearance, but here, he was himself. At least it seemed so. 

They swam a bit and then floated on the pool the river had built here. 

Once in a while, Merlin threw glances at Arthur's body. Even though they were bonded, there had been no physical activity between them. Sometimes it felt like they still were strangers. Some nights, Merlin woke up because Arthur had turned around and slapped him across the face or the chest with his arm. Other nights, he woke up because Arthur spooned him from behind and breathed down his neck. It almost felt good, but still a bit too intimate, so he usually scooted away as far as their small bed allowed. 

Some mornings started a bit awkward when one of them had developped a stiffie in their sleep and accidentally poked the other with it without being aware of it. Merlin usually walked around with a blush for at least half a day when that happened. 

Now, Arthur had turned his back on him where he stood in the waist-deep water and rolled his head. One of his hands came up to massage his own shoulder a bit. Waterdrops were rollling down his back and Merlin swallowed hard. Arthur was gorgeous. 

Slowly, he stepped up to him. "Sore shoulders?"

Arthur threw him a quick look over his shoulder and nodded. "The work here is so different from training as a knight. I thought I was fit." He laughed dryly. "Obviously I'm not."

"You are." Merlin's throat got tight and after a moment of hesitation, he lifted his hands and let them hover over Arthur's shoulders before he touched him. "Tell me when it's too much." He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were glowing golden and he let his magic relax the muscles in Arthur's shoulders. 

"Merlin," Arthur gasped and Merlin immediately stopped. 

"Sorry."

"No...it was just..." Arthur cleared his throat. "Unexpected. You could give me a warning in the future."

It didn't come out as sharp as Merlin had thought it would. "Are you feeling a bit better now?"

Arthur nodded, but didn't turn towards him. Instead he let himself sink into the water and swam towards the other riverbank. 

Merlin blinked. Had he done something wrong? He probably shouldn't have surprised Arthur with magic, especially not with practicing magic on him. But his shoulders had looked so tense and he seemed to be in pain, how could he not react to that? He didn't want Arthur to be in pain. 

"I'll...I'm going out now and just dry off under the tree, alright?"

Arthur still didn't look at him. "Alright."


End file.
